Marius - Biography
'His Human Life' It is not very much known about his life as a human. He lived somewhere in Europe, but not even he himself knows his birthplace. Also he doesn't know the language of his human life anymore. It is a protective mechanism of a vampire's psychology, that after a transformation the memories of the human life slowly vanish to cut off every emotional connection to the past and lost life. Even the closest friends and family become forgotten. Some vampire forget everything like Marius, other vampires like Sasa protect still very much memories even if they are blurred. Only his body can tell the story of Marius' human life. As we all know vampires don't change anymore once the transformation is completed and Marius' body tells very much about hard work. His muscles hard and visible, though not bulky, the way only hard work can shape. His hands not really big but speaking of strength so he was used to work with his hands a lot. His hear dark, nearly black and his eyes originally green and remembered in their shape on the eyes of a predator what brought him Sasa's mocking nickname "Kitty". The only bigger scar he brought from this time is an about 10cm long scar on his left hip, not very deep but clearly visible, so he also might not been a warrior who would provide way more marks. 'His very first years – An Apprentice' With his transformation into a vampire through Siron – one member of the First Breed – started a time of great confusion. These very first years Marius doesn't remember as well, they were burnt from his memory, he just can recall what was told to him by others. But let's begin how all started: In the very early years of the vampires when no Clans existed yet, there lived the Ancient Ones along with their children. They were different to the today's vampires, ways more powerful but also ways more wise. They saw as their grew bigger in number that the Youngers would need a leader to keep order amongst them and Maruun – one of the Ancient and also creator of Sorna and Calina – took Vejlon as his first apprentice. But Vejlon failed as Maruun saw his liability to cruelty, his impatience and his hate. So Maruun rejected Vejlon his destiny to become a leader of the Younger Vampires and abandoned him from Maleta, the White Town and once home of the Ancient. In his hate and rage Vejlon created the First Breed to prove his ability as leader and attacked Maleta and destroyed it. The rest is history. The Ancient were defeated, escaped and kept themselves hidden from the Youngers to avoid their powerful blood might be abused for further cruelty. Only Maruun who lost his daughter to Vejlon, not wanted to give up and took a second apprentice – Marius. A student with more patience, a great sense for justice but also with a great aggression which was needed to stand up against Vejlon. Maruun created with him a very reliable leader, but also doomed him with it. Before Marius could finish his apprenticeship Vejlon got know of this upcoming leader and abducted the very young vampire. Marius couldn't struggle, barely knew to fight yet and Vejlon found a way to get rid of his enemy. With a bloody ritual he destroyed Marius' entire memories and with this every knowledge Maruun taught him. For three years Marius was imprisoned in a completely dark cell, without knowing anything, neither who he was nor what was before this entire darkness. Then Vejlon send for him. They got him out of the blackness of his cell and gave him a second birth. A birth into a hell. 'The time of pain – A slave' When Marius heard the very first time about his fate of becoming a Narusz how Vejlon's Clan called their slaves, he didn't know what this was meant. There he stood in front of this guy, transformed into a vampire just a year ago, four inches taller than him with pale blue eyes which would haunt Marius through his lifetime. This guy was David, his younger brother and from this moment on also… his master. From the very first day David showed a great interest in Marius. An interest in his pain. David loved to hurt him, loved to "test" him, how much Marius could bear, how much pain he could take until he would break, how much humiliation, how much agony. Bit by bit David tried out every cruel torture he could imagine. And he was very creative. He not missed any way to hurt and humiliate Marius. Barely a night without new injuries, barely a night without new pain. But Marius didn't break. He still stood, proud and stubborn, no matter how bad David fucked him. Scars covered his body these times, deep and cruel ones. He quickly learnt to fight, to defend himself and also to kill, as David sent him to missions he actually was not meant to survive. And many, many times he also tried to run away. But the often he ran away, the often they brought him back. But finally, Marius decided to go a way which almost meant to be his end. For Narusz – bare of any rights – was only one way to become a free vampire. A challenge. Every Narusz was allowed to ask Vejlon for this challenge once in their life, but so far no Narusz succeeded. Also Marius – after many, many years desperate and almost broken – asked for this challenge and… also failed. The punishment was well known: death. Vejlon gave Marius an overdose of Silver and let him chase away. The silver worked quickly and for his bad luck David got him in the purpose to make his last hours even worse and punished him for his insolence of asking Vejlon for this challenge. Then he thrown him out When Wolf – Marius youngest brother and Narusz of Siron himself – found Marius finally, he was just a bleeding, barely breathing, dying piece of flesh. His stomach ripped open, his spine crushed and broken, his back, chest and arms burnt by acid… His end was near… 'A worthy warrior – The resurrection' Wolf brought him in a save hideout, far away from every Torén, far away from every civilization even. To a Clan called Elrin, to vampires who lived in the nature and fed from the blood of animals. But despite the huge amount of Silver in his body and the bad injuries, he didn't die. He just fell into coma. Wolf cared greatly of him and he even got help. Kenji. As he was around David often, he saw what he did to his Narusz. And he despised what he saw. Unlike David and many other Torénjha he didn't take Narusz as things, pets and blood-giver only. He took them almost equal to normal vampires, even more he trained them and trusted them more than common soldier. Though he couldn't stop David by law and would have got trouble if he had tried to stop him, he tried to help especially these Narusz – also Marius – in a way nobody would notice. He cared their wounds when they were fainted and treated their injuries, even gave his blood to heal them faster. Now, seeing Marius' about dying, he helped him too, even if he knew he hated him just by the fact he was so often around when Marius suffered worst pain from David's torture. It took about eight years until Marius got healthy again and able to walk amongst his own kind. Everybody believed in his death and it was a great surprised when he suddenly showed up at Vejlon again… alive and in one piece. David didn't touch him ever again. For long, very long years he was no longer treated like Narusz. Vejlon accepted him as a Torén, but he also demanded Marius' meantime excellent skills in fight. A legend was born. The only Narusz ever who became a Torén. His katana slaughtered countless enemies and he was feared amongst them as well as amongst the Torénjha. Nobody trusted him, nobody wanted to get closer to him. And secretly he knew he never was meant to become a real Torén. So he decided to change the lines. 'A deserter – The beginning of the end' The Cha'rema accepted his request and after a test of his loyalty they approved. Since that time he was no longer a Torén, he was a Cha'rema and his blade from now on slaughtered that clan which was responsible for all his suffering. Within shortest time he managed to become a Hunter, the highest rank amongst the Cha'rema and met Sasa the first time. From time to time he worked with the slender, dark skinned Hunter, the youngest of them, the youngest ever, but he didn't have closer contact to him. He liked to talk with Sasa, to meet him for a talk or a hunt on bloodfeasts and enjoyed his company as well as those missions they did together. But he never considered calling him – or anybody else – a friend, not knowing about the fascination Sasa felt for him. Then he got the mission to protect a young human girl who was supposed to be from the same human bloodline like the Twin Sisters. So he did and after a while watching and guiding her from distance, he fell in love with this girl. David, still pissed of his humiliation caused by Marius' survival, he made fun out of it to attack that girl and finally he managed to injure her badly. She lost lot of blood and Marius was forced to transform her into vampire to save her life. He counted himself very lucky when the girl – Lena – also was falling in love with him, but when this got known amongst the vampires Vejlon demanded Kenji to hunt down Marius and his very first child. As Lena was Marius weak spot it was not that very difficult for Kenji to first abduct Lena and after some time built up a trap for Marius, who almost lost his mind because of worries about his beloved Lena. So the arch enemy of the Torénjha was defeated by his own blind love and poisoned with Deathblood. Now it happened that Lena got befriend with Kenji. And that small Asian warrior was no bad company for her either. Together with him she figured out that Sorna still was alive. She was imprisoned in a secret part of Vejlon's hideout. But Sorna refused to wake up and was longing for her sister, who still was in exile. In hope to finally find peace Kenji and Lena decided to search for Calina, as nobody knew where she was. Like it was his right by law, he took his captive Marius as his Narusz and went with him to search for Calina while Lena – still young and inexperienced – stayed at home. Together with Marius Kenji managed to find Calina and reunited the Twin Sisters, who called immediately for the Final Battle in which almost every member of both clans fought against each other and most of them died. Marius, about dying of Deathblood, not took part in it and again it was Wolf who saved his life by forcing his former master Siron to give his blood to Marius. A new life – A new pain Exhausted and tired of life Marius returned to the Elrin and laid down for a Long Sleep. Many years he remained in a comatose state without noticing anything around. He didn't notice how the Elrin got attacked and Isabella, the daughter of the leader Kasim, got kidnapped, he didn't notice how those attackers took from his blood, he only woke up when a call arrived him. The Twin Sisters Sorna and Calina, the new leaders of the remaining vampires, called for him and Marius followed this call. The demanded him to become a "Peacekeeper" and Marius, longing for peace like no other, agreed. The Twins tattooed runes on his skin, Maleta's runes for a purpose Marius didn't know but the excuse to keep better contact with him was obviously not the only reason. With these Tattoos, a Katana and a Tanto with similar Runes on their blades and a dog who decided to follow him loyal from these moments on Marius returned to his family – Lena, Wolf, Kenji and for his surprise also his creator Siron. Again and again the Sisters called for Marius and the Runes proved to be dangerous. By those Runes which took place on his chest, in his neck and in his hand palm, the Sisters could control him. The missions which were mean about keeping peace turned out as killing mission. But Marius was trapped. If he refused the Sisters punished him as they as Ancient Ones were able to hurt, even kill without touching, so he went to the mission in which they completely controlled his body. Even worse, after every mission he disappeared for several days and was found by his family always drugged, unconsciousness and with bleeding, blinded eyes. Marius lost not only his will to live when Lena these days left him as she couldn't stand the steady issues and the pressure and worries about him. And one day Chi, the dog, returned without Marius, but injured and with the bloodstained sheath of the Tanto in his mouth. For his family it was obvious that he was kidnapped. Wolf and Siron figured out that those Runes on Marius' skin were a construct the Twins built up to have absolute control over him. They worked simple but effective. The five Runes on his skin were Echo-Runes one half of one mean trap. The other half where a number of other Runes called Source-Runes. The Source called, the Echo replied. But sadly the only the Twins knew which Runes were used in Marius' case as Source. Wolf and Siron visited the Sisters but they refused to tell so they made up a plan to kidnap them. Wolf figured out in this time that he possessed similar abilities than the Ancient even if he was a very young vampire. He was able to hurt and injure from distance, so he could force them to tell the Runes and the description of the ritual with which the Echo could be called. Even more he found out the real meaning of a Peacekeeper. In the Sister's eyes the root of all evil were the Torénjha, so they wanted to erase their bloodlines from the Earth. To this purpose they wanted to create an army from the blood of the most dangerous vampire – Marius. They collaborated with David who showed great ambition when he got known that it was about Marius and he made deal with the Twins that he would help them to built up this army when in return he not got killed by them and would be allowed to keep Marius after everything. Marius meantime woke up in an old abandoned hospital, imprisoned and recognized shocked that he again was captive of his brother David, who tortured him again and again and again until he finally broke. David could remove every memory from his mind with the help of some other Runes on Marius' body and had – again – a fresh and virgin but very skilled little slave. He formed and army of eight vampires from Marius' blood and started to attack the remaining former Torénjha. But Wolf did find Marius not long after his memory was deleted. He captured him and removed parts of his skin to get rid of the Runes and slowly Marius started to remember that he had a past, nothing more yet, but enough to know that he had a past. David tried to get him back and attacked the house they used as hideout. It was the very first time Wolf stood up against Siron who wanted to hand over Marius to David instead of risking an attack. So Wolf thrown him out of the house, without weapons just moments before David and his soldiers arrived. The battle was heavy but they won. David was defeated and captured, the soldiers killed and Isabella freed. But Marius broke down completely when his memories came back, when he remembered what David to him. Wolf brought him to Maruun, the Sisters last hint before they went into exile in Siberia for a Long Sleep. Maruun could manage to cut the connection between the feelings and the pictures of some memories, so Marius slowly restored and stayed at Maruun for a while, not knowing that he was his mentor. So Maruun told him about his education and his apprenticeship. He told him what happened before David and what the real purpose of his life should be. And Marius accepted his fate and became the leader of the vampires. Today – The New Dawn Slowly Marius recovered from the hard times. The war was over, the Twin Sister in exile and his hated brother imprisoned in the basement of their headquarter. A bit hesitating and unsure if the vampires would accept him as leader after all the pain they experienced in their past he started to set up the first laws. He forbid slavery the Torénjha always were used to have and offered his renovated headquarter to teach them in fighting and self defense and building up and strengthen their Dark Gifts. Kenji and Wolf stood behind him and supported him with all their strength to keep the peace and make the vampire's future a save and pleasant time. But Marius old demons came back. He felt lonely and helpless in front of such a big task and if that not would be enough David's closeness started to press on him. He couldn't let him bring away as he feared he would break free and he couldn't execute him by his own law. Nightmares haunted him and the feeling that his worst enemy still was this close to him drove him insane. His past kept alive. Driven by his own demons he couldn't stand it any longer and decided to break his own laws. He drugged David and brought him to a lake close to the headquarter. Far from being clear minded he first pulled David's fangs and then beheaded him. But his memories didn't disappear they even grew stronger. With wrecked nerves, bloodstained and with the fang teeth still in his hand he escaped to Sasa, remembering this so often smiling boy and how patient he always listened and how warmly he always tried to help. Even if they didn't have much contact before, Sasa welcomed him in his little flat patched him together and taught him to live and to smile. The very first time in his life Marius understood the meaning of… life. Sadly the New Dawn, a group of vampires who fights against Marius' laws to still keep their slaves, noticed where Marius went and observed him and Sasa, well seeing that their connection grew stronger. They noticed this new weak spot of Marius and captured Sasa, along with Kenji and Kyara, Wolf's beloved. They did worst to Sasa and raped him. Marius almost died of pain seeing photos of Sasa every new night as blackmailing, seeing him getting worse and worse before he and Wolf would free Sasa and the others. Marius brought him in the headquarter and now it was his time to patch Sasa together and let him heal and recover from the abuse and slowly they developed feelings for each other. Sasa confessed his love to Marius and after a while Marius hesitated due to the bad experience he already made with Lena, Marius replied this confession. Sadly the issues with the Dawn grew to a war as they went very aggressive against the free vampires and it happened that they could capture Sasa and Kenji during a mission. While Sasa got over it without injuries, Kenji was brutally tortured and abused even if his captivity only took no longer than 24 hours. It took weeks to heal his body, but the soul of this old warrior didn't heal, so he decided to end his life and burn in the morning sun. Wolf and Sasa found him in time and saved his life, but still this death wish kept vivid in his mind. But he made a deal with Marius that he would go with Sasa, who once also brought Marius back to life, and would let him teach to live and smile again just as Sasa did with him once back. But then the attacks became stronger and more aggressive, Marius ran out of worthy skilled warriors and after several weeks he had to call Sasa and Kenji to come back. But they never arrived. Marius got a call from Sasa that they did have an accident but when he and Wolf arrived they only found Kenji still in the damaged care. Sasa's cellphone dropped on the ground. They searched after Sasa like mad and Marius went almost insane out of worries but they didn't find Sasa, he kept disappeared and after weeks of intense search they had to believe that Sasa… died… Marius broke down and Wolf and Kenji just could keep him alive with strong medicine. The leader of all free vampires was broken, once a predator now a lamb. He lost all will to live, all hope until they got a captive he interrogated together with Wolf. This captive brough him hope again as what he told was new... new about his beloved Sasa. Category:Characters Category:Browse